Time of the Month
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: After a Saiyan takes a mate, for one week during the month they tend to get overly amorous for the complete seven days. But this time Chichi will not be the one on the end of an extra excited husband, she’s got a plan that will get her out of it. Of cours
1. Chichi's Unusual Plan

Summary: After a Sayian takes a mate, for one week during the month they tend to get overly amorous for the complete seven days. But this time Chichi will not be the one on the end of an extra excited husband, she's got a plan that will get her out of it. Of course who said that plan was the best idea?

A/N: This is a naughty DBZ fic, heh, heh. Of course the chapters won't have full erotic scenes, the complete chapters will be at mediaminerorg or adultfanfictionnet. Now don't judge right now, but there will be some non-con in the beginning of this story. Just a warning to you. This is mostly a G/B pairing with a splash of V/B for good measure.

* * *

Time of the Month

Episode 1—Chichi's Unusual Plan?

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining so brightly and the birds were singing. The sounds of hard martial arts training drifted through the partly open window disturbing the beautiful lady who was in sound slumber in her soft bed. Groaning, Chichi grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her head to drown out the sound. Those three were at it again; Goku, Piccolo and her only son Gohan had been up since the crack of dawn training hard. There was something about androids coming in a few years to kill them all.

Tossing the pillow off her she sat up, the two men in her life would probably want breakfast about now, she could never really complain about Piccolo's eating habits for that merely consisted of water and there was plenty of that to go around. Getting up out of her soft comfortable bed, she stretched her arms up getting all the kinks out of her back.

Her smooth lavender silk nightgown fluttering to the floor as she changed out of it and got dressed. After brushing her long dark hair she pulled it up into a bun on the top of her head. Making sure her appearance was satisfying as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, she smiled and turned away from it heading out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen where she began the very big task of preparing breakfast for her family.

Something was nagging at the back of Chichi's mind, as she cooked up the last of the fish. What was it? She scratched the back of her head wondering what she was forgetting. It was then the front door was loudly thrown open and banged into the wall, startling her.

"Hey good morning, Chi!" came Goku's happy and excited sounding voice as he stepped into the house. He rushed to his wife's side and looked over her shoulder at what she was cooking in the frying pan. "It smells great! Are you almost done? Gohan and I are starving!" He looped his arm around her waist and she jumped a little.

"Goku, I'm trying to cook here." She smacked his hand with her spatula and he chuckled merrily.

"I know that, and you're doing a fantastic job." He nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck and took in her heavenly scent. A soft purr seemed to rumble from his chest, "You smell nice." was his quiet reply.

Chichi closed her eyes for a moment, but then realized she was still standing at the stove, food cooking on the fire and her eyes snapped open. "Goku, go sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

A playful growl came from Goku and he moved his mouth to her ear, "But I'd rather have you."

She nearly dropped the spatula from her hand, oh yeah, that's what was nagging at her. Chichi took a quick glance at the wall with seven days circled in red. It was that time of the month for her husband. Why wasn't she told about this before she married the guy? The very important fact that he tended to get so overly excited and demanded the use of her beautiful body to satisfy something that wouldn't get satisfied until all seven days were up. No matter how many times and how often she gave into him during that week, it never seemed to lessen on the severity of his condition. Chichi liked it much better when she was in control of their love making, and that he seemed to go along with whatever she wanted. Oh no, but not during this week. If she said not tonight, I don't feel up to it, he tended to get a little out of hand.

It was best not to yell at him at all this week, for that seemed to actually excite the man. Chichi turned around looking up into her husband's dark eyes, trying to restrain herself from raising her voice, "but you need to have some food darling, you've been training since dawn. I'm sure your stomach could use it."

Goku smiled sweetly and nodded, Chichi wondered how an over sexed creature could emerge from an innocent looking guy like him. It was completely baffling.

"You're right. I think I shall eat first."

Gohan finally made his presence known by stepping into the kitchen, "And don't forget dad, we have to do more training before the androids arrive."

"Of course!" Goku said with glee, "We won't let them win son!" He walked over to his boy and ruffled his hair, "will we?" making him temporarily forget about his wife's lovely scent.

"No way!" Gohan curled his fingers into his fists and made a determined gesture as his mother sat the large plates of food onto the table.

Chichi didn't like the idea of her one and only son fighting, she'd rather him be safe and home. "It's time to eat, Boys." She looked over and saw that no good Piccolo sitting outside against a tree, she shook her head and sat down as her boys took to piling all that food on their plates and immediately tearing into everything. She did not like how this week was starting.

It was going to be a disaster, she would end up…well it was best not to think about what kind of condition she would be in when the week was over. She needed to get away, perhaps go and visit her father. But for a whole week? Surely Goku would eventually come searching for her.

A plan, she needed a plan to get her husband off her back, literally, for this one week, but what could she do? She was his wife, his mate. There was no getting away from her wifely duties, which she really did not mind, she actually loved being with him. But during this week it was painful. Perhaps a replacement for this week, no that probably wouldn't work, there really wasn't anyone she could trust, or anyone that Goku was close to that it would actually work.

A strange pulling sensation brought Chichi's eyes to a certain picture on the wall. She slowly stood up and approached it, where she crossed her arms over her breasts and putting a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm, I wonder." She whispered aloud.

Chichi was looking a picture that was taken many years ago, it was of Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Launch, Bulma and of course Goku.

Launch was definitely out of the question, that woman would never go for it. Especially, that violent half of hers. No way, she seemed to hate men and besides she's not all that close with Goku and they kind of lost track of her. So that left only one person. She met her a few times and spent a little time together on Roshi's island, they even went out shopping together one time. Besides, she was really good friends with Goku and had no special feelings other than friendship was ever between the two. That's it! Bulma, she could be the replacement for the week. Could it work? Is it actually possible? Chichi was sure that Bulma was not seeing anyone at the moment, her off and on relationship with Yamcha was officially off. But Chichi still could not see Bulma agreeing to something like this, she was very headstrong and never let anyone tell her what to do. A very sneaky idea popped into Chichi's head, what if the woman had no choice? She'll set up something extra tricky that way it would seem like an accident.

Oh it was perfect!

Wait, what if this idea didn't work? What if her husband came after her anyway? Chichi groaned, she shouldn't think that way, it will work. It had to! She also needed to get her son away from this type of situation. He wouldn't understand. Chichi looked towards the window at Piccolo. That was the key. He would come in useful after all...

The clinking sound of tools hitting the floor along with the tunes from a radio and an occasional foot tap from the young woman underneath the gravity machine console, she was repairing this blasted machine once more. Vegeta had busted it again, so what else was new? Now if only her father didn't have that important meeting in Europe for the week, he would be the one repairing this thing. But since she was also one of the reigning geniuses of the family, no strike that, in the entire universe! It was up to her, Bulma Briefs to get this contraption working again.

"Aren't you finished yet?" The annoyed voice of one Sayian prince known as Vegeta said. He heard an annoyed groan coming from the woman.

"No, and if you keep bugging me it will take me a lot longer." Bulma answered as she was rewiring some of the fried wires. She felt something grab her ankles and pull her out from underneath the console. She looked up into the angry face of Vegeta. "Excuse you! I have a job to do."

"Surely you are tired of this game?" Vegeta said.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

Reaching down, he grabbed a hold of her overalls and pulled her upwards, Bulma's eyes widened as he moved closer to her, his mouth hovering closer and closer to hers, she could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest. Opening his mouth he said, "BRRIIIING"

Bulma blinked, "what?"

"BRRRIIING"

A pair of beautiful sapphire eyes opened, staring up at the ceiling. She groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Stupid dreams," Bulma complained, she heard the phone next to her on the nightstand ring again and she turned over on her side and picked up the receiver. "Hello, this better be good."

"Uh…is this Bulma Briefs?"

"Yeah, who is this?" Bulma asked, her voice edged with annoyance as she ran a hand through her shoulder length tangled hair, getting the knots out.

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end and then it continued, "It's Chichi. You know Goku's wife? We met a few times and had a shopping trip together."

Bulma nodded, "Oh yes, I remember," She let out a large yawn "uh sorry I was so rude, but I was asleep." Sitting up she shifted the blankets, pulling it down from her white spaghetti strapped tank top and curled them around her waist. "Is there something you need at well…" She glanced over at the clock on the wall…"eight in the morning?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come over. You see it gets awfully lonely with the boys out doing their activities and I'm here all by myself in this empty house. You could come by for tea around three and then stay for dinner."

"Dinner? Are you saying there would actually be some left after Goku and Gohan got through with it?" Bulma teased, she could hear the soft laughter on Chichi's end as she stood up and stretched. She loved the feel of her soft cotton blue pajama pants against her skin.

"Yes well, I would make extra to insure that you got some, so please Bulma, I would really appreciate it."

Bulma with phone in hand walked over to the terrace and popped the doors open letting in the morning air. "I guess I could spare a few hours, it would get me away from Mr. High and Mighty." Her face flushed with the recent dream she was about to have. Good thing the phone was cordless as Bulma stepped out onto her balcony and leaned on the railing. Speak of the devil, it was Mr. High and Mighty himself, working out on the lawn for his daily training since her father was making repairs on the gravity machine. He was doing pushups in the morning sunlight she got a delightful chill running through her as she watched him. Sure he was great to look at, those thick hard muscles, a nice tight behind, woo she would often find herself melting. It was the actual trying to be civil to the man, trying to hold a conversation was like war and he always had to win.

She hated his stupid guts.

"Great then, I'll see you soon." Chichi said and then hung up the phone.

"What are you staring at so intently?" A voice said from down on the ground, Bulma looked down and found Yamcha smiling up at her.

Ever since the two of them broke up for good, they had been much better friends. It had been found out that they only continued dating because it was what they were used to. It was an actual mutual agreement that they would see other people and just be friends. "Nothing, I was on the phone."

"Yeah right," He said chuckling, Yamcha knew exactly where her pretty blue eyes were focused on, he was certainly no dummy. "Your mom told me to tell you breakfast is just about ready; so I was going to fly up to let you know when I noticed you outside already."

She nodded with a smile, "Okay, thanks. I'll be right down." She rushed back into her room and threw the phone on the bed, tore off her pajamas and rushed into the adjoining bathroom, where Bulma quickly turned on the shower. She jumped in and began to clean herself up.

Yamcha still down on the ground turned towards the second house guest, "Breakfast is ready." He said a little gruffly. He did not like this person staying here, he was dangerous. So he stayed for more reasons than the great training facilities, he stayed to try and protect Bulma if this guy decided to go psycho on everyone.

"I heard." Was Vegeta's grunt reply, he waited until the weakling turned and walked away before looking up to Bulma's balcony. She had been there, he knew it. She was talking on that phone contraption thing. How primitive a form of communication. She had been acting strange lately, always worrying about him. She even stayed with him in his room when he was injured really badly. He didn't need anyone and he wished she would stop it. He even tried telling her to stay away, but she just didn't listen. Bulma was like an insect that wouldn't go away unless you swatted it. Walking into the kitchen he saw was Bunni, Bulma's mother sat down the last of the many, many, many plates of food onto the table.

"There you are Vegeta dear, are you hungry?" Said the blonde with a giggle in her voice.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat down to the glorious feast. That weakling Yamcha was standing up by the staircase that led down into the kitchen, it was then he heard the rapid footsteps coming down them. Who else could it be?

Bulma hurried down as fast as she could, if she didn't there wouldn't be any food left by the time she got there. "Good morning." She said brightly as she entered the kitchen. She looked to find Yamcha standing there. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged, "I was just waiting for you. It's not polite to eat anything without everyone being at the table."

"Since when do you care about manners?" Bulma's hands found her hips.

"Since now, all right!" Yamcha's mood was quickly plummeting.

Bulma's eyes narrowed, "Sheesh, who shoved the pickle up your ass this morning?" She saw her ex-boyfriend roll his eyes as she took a seat next to her mother. "Oh, just to let you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh yeah, dear? Just curious, but why?" Asked Dr. Briefs.

Helping some of the breakfast foods onto her plate before Vegeta devoured most of it, Bulma looked at her parents. "Well you know Goku's wife, Chichi? Well she called me suddenly this morning asking if I wanted to keep her company while her family is busy with their training."

"I wasn't aware you knew Chichi all that well BB." Yamcha said, after swallowing a bit of ham.

She shrugged, "I don't really, I mean we did talk on Roshi's island and I took her shopping to get her to stop worrying about Gohan when…" She looked over at Vegeta and cleared her throat, "When we were first visited by aliens that tried to kill us." She noticed he didn't even halt in the shoveling of food down his throat, as if he didn't even hear her at all. Bulma rolled her eyes and continued talking to her family and Yamcha. "It's probably a good idea that I actually get to know her better, after all she is married to Goku who is one of our best friends."

"I guess you're right." Yamcha sighed and leaned back in his chair, "It's just a little odd to me."

"Not really, I mean she is a woman, I'm a woman. She's probably overdue for some female companionship." Bulma bit into her blueberry muffin. "Besides, this is Chichi we're talking about, what could happen?"

* * *

Chichi set out the tea cups, with small bowls of lemon and sugar. She smacked her hands together and wiped them on her apron. She heard the sound of an air car's motor stop. Bulma was here! Chichi felt so nervous and perhaps a little guilty in getting the other woman here on false pretences. Bulma would never agree if she was just asked, so this was the only way. 

She heard the loud knock on the door and quickly put a small green tablet into Bulma's tea cup. It was sleeping medication, sometimes Chichi had a hard time sleeping so it was something her doctor prescribed to her to help her get at least six hours of rest a night. It took an hour to kick in.

"Come in!" Chichi yelled as she grabbed the hot teapot and started pouring the tea into Bulma's cup as the door was opening and the blue haired, which was now sleek and shoulder length rather than in that puff she had before, appeared in the door way and walked in with an innocent smile on her face. That look made Chichi feel even worse. "Would you like lemon and sugar?" She asked, trying to smile.

"Sure. Just a little sugar though I'm trying to watch my figure." Bulma said with a smile.

"Oh, you look fine to me." Chichi replied looking back in the cup as the green tablet dissolved. "Beautiful even." Why in the world would Bulma think about dieting, she was lovely with a body that most women would kill to have. She had a generous chest and a thin waist.

"Well I do have to maintain my weight with jogging and regular workouts or I'll puff up like a pumpkin." Bulma replied with a laugh. "I'm glad you called Chichi, this will give us more of a chance to get to know each other well. We should be good friends after all."

"Uh…yeah." Chichi stared at the cup, "I better get the cookies I made for our tea. Excuse me a moment."

Bulma sat down and looked around the small but quaint little living space, the living room with a few chairs and a sofa, pictures on the walls of family and friends. The dinning table was in a part of the living space that was made up to resemble a small dinning room. There were stairs to the left against the wall. This home was a nice size for Goku and his small family. She looked down at the tea cups which were white and painted with pretty little blue flowers.

Chichi returned with the cookies, "Oh! Your seat is that one." She pointed to the chair across from the one Bulma was sitting at. "I have this little, uh, thing…that I must always sit on this side. Sorry about that."

Shrugging, Bulma smiled. "It's no problem." And she moved to the other chair, and smoothing her hands over the glossy wood of the table. "I was thinking that perhaps we could do some shopping, say this weekend. I know of these great shops with adorable outfits that I think would be great for you." She lifted the cup to her lips.

"Uh…wait, Bulma. There's something I need to tell you." Chichi swallowed hard, how could she think about doing this to her when Bulma was just trying to be friendly.

Bulma paused with the edge of the cup against her lips, blinking at Chichi over the rim.

Chichi could hear her husband and son and the green man coming back from the river, Goku was loud with an especially loud Gohan. It was true that Chichi was only thinking of herself at this moment in time and there really was nothing else she could do. She didn't want to be in pain. She couldn't take it and needed a break. "I mean, that sounds ideal." She replied with a forced smile and looked away ashamed as Bulma drank from the tea cup. '_I'm sorry.'_ There was a strong chance that Chichi felt her husband would still come after her since she was his mate. Yes, perhaps Bulma would not even realize what she had done to her, drugging her like this and would go home without a care in the world once she had woken up.

"So Bulma, how's everything at home? I heard that you let that no good Vegeta stay with you?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Vegeta is a Stupidhead and I hate him." She crossed her arms in a huff, leaning back in her chair.

"Stupidhead?" Chichi has never heard that kind of insult, it sounded pretty dumb.

"Yeah, he's a jerk." Bulma glanced into her cup, "That fool thinks he can order me around my own house. You can't even hold down a civil conversation with him. All he does is glare at everyone and everything. He's damn lucky we let him stay with us." She finished off her tea and Chichi held up the pot silently and Bulma gave her a nod. The cup was filled once more.

The door burst open and Goku and Gohan stepped inside, both males smiled at the sight of Bulma sitting there.

"Hey Bulma, It's been awhile huh?" Goku said with a large grin.

Bulma snickered, "Yeah well at least it wasn't as long as the last time that we had seen each other. You know before the whole Namek thing."

"Right." Goku looked to his wife. "Are there any snacks? I'm starving." He then spotted the cookies and went right over to them and started tossing them into his mouth.

Chichi rolled her eyes, "Can't you have a little self control in front of our guest, what if she wanted some?"

Blinking innocently, Goku held out the plate of already half eaten cookies, with his cheeks full. "Dith oo wan thum?" He sprayed crumbs everywhere.

"Eww," Bulma was grossed out and waved them off, "Uh no, that's okay." She knew that Chichi wasn't worried about Goku spoiling his appetite since he seemed to have a never ending one.

"Well I better finish dinner," Chichi excused herself from the room and raced into the kitchen. She could hear Goku talking with Bulma. Feeling the weight of her guilt, she could no longer stand in the same room with those who seemed to trust her. Chichi gripped the sink tiles and sighed long and deep.

"Hey Bulma, do you think you could help me with this algebra problem?" Gohan's voice asked.

Chichi's eyes widened, would Bulma even help Gohan in his studies without being paid, unlike those tutors she has hired in the past?

"Sure kid. Let's see it." Bulma's voice replied with confidence.

Chichi bit her lip hard but not enough to draw blood. She knew that Bulma was a genius, but sometimes what was happening right under the woman's nose went unnoticed. Chichi would make this up to her. She would apologize because she really wanted to be friends.

Getting back to fixing dinner, Chichi continued to swim in her guilt, but would do nothing to ease it. She turned around and came face to face with Piccolo and she squeaked. "Hey, you're just the man I was looking for." She saw his antae twitch. "Remember that drivers license you managed to get, when you didn't take the test at the same time as Goku? Well I need you to drive me and Gohan to my fathers."

"I have important training. I cannot just drop everything and drive you anywhere." Piccolo replied calmly.

"You can do that with Gohan while at my fathers. Goku will be no help to you this week, not one bit."

"Then why not have Goku fly you over, I'm sure with him being your mate and all it will be no problem for him."

Chichi laughed but it was hollow and empty, "He won't exactly be the man he is this week, his chemicals become all unbalanced and it's quite a hassle dealing with him. I really need you to do this for me. Is it not enough that I let you stay here in our home without paying rent?" She saw him jolt back a little. "That's right and I allow you use of my husband as your training partner. I could make that all stop and send him to Bulma's where she has proper training facilities and then that would leave you with nothing. How will you defeat those androids in three years? You can't train on your own, you need a strong partner to throw you around. So either take me and my son to my fathers where you can continue your training with Gohan there…or else." Chichi demanded.

There must be a really good reason for this, Chichi hated training so to use that as ploy must mean something serious was going on. Piccolo was not an idiot. He was very intelligent; his mental capabilities go beyond any other race. He was strong in mind as well as body. He observed Chichi over the past couple months, she was never flustered like she seems to be now. He would go along with her game, "Very well, I shall take you where you wish to go and continue my training with your son for the week." He will get the truth out of her while on the road.

"All complete seven days. We need to leave right in the middle of dinner." She said and turned back to the food on the stove.

Once it was done Chichi started plating everything and began to carry out all the food. "Dinner is ready." She said with a smile.

Bulma was first to put food on her plate because that would be the only guarantee that she would get some. The four different kinds of meat and potatoes, vegetables, rice and many other things to numerous to name. The boys soon helped themselves and started gobbling down everything.

Feeling a little strange, Bulma squinted her eyes a little as her vision was starting to go blurry. Was she coming down with something, because she certainly didn't feel too well. Gohan noticed this and looked over at her.

"Bulma, are you all right?" He said with a large turkey leg held in his hand.

She looked over at him, his voice sounding foggy like she was underneath the water. "Uh…yeah. I'm—" Bulma promptly fell face first onto her plate.

"Oh dear." Chichi said a little high pitched and stood up from her seat, reaching over she shook Bulma's shoulder. "Bulma, are you?" She heard soft snores coming from the young woman with her face in her food.

"What happened to her, Chi?" Goku asked, concern tinting his voice.

"She just fell asleep, who could blame her though. She's up so many nights fighting with that no good space man Vegeta, its bound to wear a person out eventually." This was the first time in her life that she lied to her family. Chichi pulled Bulma up a little so that her head went back and leaned against the chair head rest. She brought up a napkin and dipped into her the water glass and wiped her face of the food. "Oh I just remembered, my father wanted me and Gohan to visit him. So we have to head over there."

"Chichi, wait a minute." Goku whined as he stood up from his chair.

Chichi smiled believably at her husband, "Don't worry about a thing, Goku. Bulma here agreed to stay and take care of you for this week. Anything you need and she will be only too happy to oblige. I had already talked to her about that when she arrived earlier this afternoon."

"I don't know about that." Goku replied, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head in confusion. "She was never really the domestic type."

"I know and that's what I asked her." Chichi moved over and lifted Bulma up, being a half demon herself, she did have great strength, like when she tossed Gohan's tutor out the window when he criticized Goku's abilities as a father. "But she informed me that you were her best friend and would do anything to help you out." She carried Bulma up to her and Goku's room and carefully deposited her on the bed. Watching the blue haired woman roll over and clutch the comforter in a soft sigh, made Chichi's stomach tremble with guilt.

"Well why are you putting her in our room then Chi?"

"Well then when she wakes up, tell her she can sleep in Gohan's room." Chichi said with a smile. Walking over to her closet she had pulled the door open revealing a coiled up rope on the floor, she had put it there just in case. She was sure once Bulma found out what was going on that no doubt she would try and make a break for it, knowing that the other woman had never once seen Goku in the state he will be in once midnight starts to roll around and it can get a little scary when someone's what can be considered a darker side tends to be a lot more dominant.

Chichi grabbed her suitcase already packed with her and Gohan's things. "Gohan and I will need Piccolo to drive us to my father's place. He'll also stick around with us for our visit."

"He is?" Goku felt confused, "He can't go with you. We have to train."

Squeezing the handle of her suitcase she started leaving the room. "He said he needed a small break and you need one too. So just take these next seven days and relax." She came rushing down the stairs, "Gohan, it's time to go. We'll just borrow Bulma's air car." She gripped her son's arm tight and he groaned in complaint at being dragged away from his dinner.

Surprising Goku, Piccolo followed after them and he felt even more confused. "Hey, wait. I don't know what's going on. Will someone please stay and talk to me."

Piccolo turned to his sparing partner, "I don't really know what's going on myself, Goku. I'll talk to your mate while on the road and figure out what is going on and then I'll let you know. But I did promise to take her to her family. Don't worry too much and try to relax, like Chichi said."

Goku just stood there with an unsure expression on his face as Piccolo climbed into the air car along with Chichi and Gohan and started to drive away. Well he supposed he just had to trust in them, it wasn't going to be too bad. At least he wasn't all alone, Bulma was here. Sure she was asleep, but still there to keep him company while his mate and son were visiting the Ox king. Perhaps a little vacation was in order, they had been training for many months non stop and even the strongest warriors needed a break sometime.

His stomach rumbled and he glanced down at it, a warm heat burning pleasantly within. Goku glanced down and patted his belly, he was feeling a little hungry right now, perhaps it was time for something sweet.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter of my new DBZ fic. This is my first attempt at one, I hope everyone is pretty much in character, because one is about to flip out MUWAH! 

Please Review

Thanks,  
Ryoko Blue


	2. Situation Unfair

Summary: After a Sayian takes a mate, for one week during the month they tend to get overly amorous for the complete seven days. But this time Chichi will not be the one on the end of an extra excited husband, she's got a plan that will get her out of it. Of course who said that plan was the best idea?

A/N: This is a naughty DBZ fic, heh, heh. Of course the chapters won't have full erotic scenes, the complete chapters will be at mediaminerorg you can find a link to my account in my bio. Now don't judge right now, but there will be some non-con in the beginning of this story. Just a warning to you. This is mostly a G/B pairing with a splash of V/B for good measure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time of the Month

Episode 2—Situation Unfair

Down in the kitchen, Goku was finishing off the mountain of desserts that his mate had sitting out. Once he was done he took care of the dishes, he didn't want his Chichi to come home and yell at him for not cleaning up. He filled the sink with bubbles and whistled pleasantly while taking to task in getting them clean. It was a little odd that his family was gone, is this how Chichi felt when he took off to save the world? It was a pretty lonely feeling.

How long was Bulma going to sleep for? Sure he was used to being alone, but right now he really wanted someone to talk to. After drying the last dish and he stuck it in the rack and tossed the towel gently onto the clean dishes and left the kitchen. Making his way up the stairs and into the room he shared with Chichi, he was disappointed to find his friend still sleeping. "Hey Bulma, its time to wake up!" Goku said brightly. He waited a few moments and all he received was a snorting snore, and he couldn't help the lopsided grin. She was never very elegant when she was asleep anyway.

Approaching the foot of the bed, he clasped his hands behind his back and began rocking back and forth on his heels. "You really are worn out, aren't ya?" What could have made her so tired? She was never like this to sleep through him trying to talk to her, even when they had been searching for the dragon balls together. Goku's grin grew, "Hey, we've known each other a long time now." He chuckled lightly, "You were the first girl I had ever met in my entire life, sure I thought your vehicle was a monster and you were a witch. But hey, I was twelve and had never seen another living person other than my grandfather before." He sat down on the end of the bed. "Yep, you were fifteen years old looking for those dragon balls to wish for the perfect boyfriend. You didn't think I would remember, did ya?"

Goku laughed, "Yeah those were the days, everyone was so different then and so innocent. I didn't even really know the difference between boys and girls, and being naturally curious and checked to see the difference, I still remember your face when you woke up and saw me looking at you and threw everything including the kitchen sink at me as I ran from the room." His laughter had increased. "Of course how many other people managed to get a peek at you without clothing? Even though I didn't see it, Puar told me that Yamcha certainly got an eye full when he thought to steal the dragon balls from us." He snickered. "And remember Krillin's bright idea of pulling down your shirt to flash Roshi so we could find out where that invisible fighter was? That was kind of funny. Krillin, I never realized was quite the little pervert when we were younger. He's much better behaved now though." He hung his head and sighed, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Why am I even talking to you? It's not like your going to respond to me, being so deep asleep."

He crawled over to Bulma and laid down beside her, "I guess the time we lost track of each other was when I married Chichi. I don't regret marrying her, even though when I agreed I didn't know what it was and thought it was food. But still, it turned out great, she was pretty and strong. But then you and my other friends, we kinda drifted apart and I didn't see you again till many years later. One should never lose track of their friends, so I'm sorry for that."

Bulma sighed in her sleep a light smile caressing her lips, "Vegeta…ass…mmm" Her smile actually grew lecherous before her face took on a peaceful appearance as she buried into the pillow more.

Goku blinked in confusion, "Vegeta huh?" He did know why that name bothered him right now and he shifted closer. Of course why should he be surprised? Trunks did mention something about Bulma and Vegeta getting together. Oh well it was best not to dwell on what was going to happen between those two. Yawning largely himself, he snuggled into Bulma and let his eyes fall closed as he drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her forehead creased as she was coming to, the sensation of lying on something grabbed her attention as well as the weight of something draped over her side with her nose pressed into something hard. '_What happened, where am I?'_ She thought to herself as she was able to open one eye. "AHH!" She screamed, disturbing the person next to her as his closed eyes squinted. '_What am I doing lying next to Goku!'_ She internally shouted. '_Chichi's gonna kill me! Wait, where is Chichi?' _She glanced about the room, '_and why am I in obviously her and Goku's room?'_

"You fell asleep right in the middle of dinner last night, so Chichi put you in here so you could sleep it off I guess." Said a smiling Goku as Bulma then looked right at him in shock.

"Uh, could you let go of me then?" Bulma's eyes narrowed, she knew that when he was a kid he often got himself innocently into certain situations and she was always on the other end of his curiosity.

Goku looked at his arm around her waist and then at her, "Oh, sorry. I guess it's just an automatic thing now. I always grab on to Chichi when I sleep." He pulled his arm away with seeming a bit of reluctance and rubbed the back of his head.

Bulma sat up, "I fell asleep in the middle of dinner you said?" She saw him nod. "That's never happened to me before, I haven't been _that_ tired ever."

Smiling, Goku also sat up. "Do you want breakfast? I can make us something."

Her face turned green, "No wolves or centipedes."

Laughing, Goku shook his head. "That was a looong time ago Bulma, I don't eat that stuff anymore if I can help it." He said with wave of his hand. "Besides, Chichi stocks the cold box with food."

Bulma couldn't help the grin on her face, "Do you mean the refrigerator?"

Goku laughed sheepishly, "Yeah." He hoped up from the bed and hurried down to make breakfast, for one he was starved and Bulma can't cook anything to save her life, it would end up tasting nasty. There was stuff even he wouldn't eat, carrots were one of them and Bulma's cooking was the other.

Getting up from the bed, Bulma had a funny feeling. She had never fallen asleep like that before. Goku went to make breakfast so if that was the case, then where was Chichi? Heading to the bathroom, Bulma was sure Goku wouldn't mind her using his toothbrush. After cleaning her teeth, washing her face and brushing her hair, she took a deep breath. Oh well, after breakfast she would head on home. She hadn't spent any time with Goku just the two of them in quite awhile, it would be good to catch up for a bit without anyone around.

Leaving the room she headed down the stairs to the sounds and smells of food being prepared, "hey Goku?"

"Yeah?" His voice answered from the kitchen as Bulma neared the table.

"I used your toothbrush."

"All right," he was whistling now.

Bulma sat down in the chair, placing her elbows on the table and propping up her chin within her hands. "So where's your wife, or mate, or whatever you call her?"

"Chichi? Well she had to—" He was cut off as the phone was ringing. "Moshi, moshi, Son residence, this is Goku speaking." Goku said with some manners. Bulma figured Chichi had taught him phone etiquette, he never had any manners. She listened to him. "Piccolo? Bulma you say? Okay. Hey Bulma pick up the phone in there, Piccolo says he needs to speak to you."

"To me?" Bulma swallowed nervously, Piccolo was once there enemy and he never talks to her. She didn't like to admit it, but she was still a little afraid of him. Getting up from her chair she went to the phone that was placed on the decorative table with a vase of yellow and white flowers sitting on it, which was up against the wall. She grabbed the phone and took a deep breath, putting it to her ear she said. "Hello?" She heard the other phone Goku was on click down.

"Bulma?" Piccolo said, "Are you alone?"

"Uh…why?" Bulma asked suspiciously. "Are you going to try and fry me with your mind or something? Just so you know Goku is in the next room just a scream away." Bulma's heart raced.

"Hmm, if I had wanted to kill you would be dead faster than Goku could get to you. Never mind that now, that is not why I decided to use this communication device in contacting you."

"Well then what do you want?" Bulma could feel her temper sparking.

"Has anything strange happened, are you all right?"

Bulma's eyes were narrowed as she blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm all right. Goku's here, nothing can happen to me while he's around."

"Now I know we never talk and I was once your enemy, but you have to put that aside and you just have to trust me. Bulma, you need to get out of that house right now, don't walk, run. Chichi is with me and she had informed me of a certain condition Goku goes through for this whole next seven days and he will not behave like himself. It is not safe for you to be around him right now. Leave, so that he can come after his mate, as it should rightly be so."

Bulma turned her head and saw a smiling Goku standing in the arch way between the kitchen and the living space holding a bowl of something, "Uh…what kind of condition? 'Cause he looks pretty normal to me."

"I assure you, he is not normal right now even if he appears so. Right now he is unbalanced and has a never ending desire to copulate for these next seven days and will go to any lengths to—" Piccolo heard a shocked gasp in her voice. "Bulma? Are you listening to me?"

She smiled widely at Goku who simply stood there with a bright smile on his face, doing nothing but mixing something in a bowl. Bulma couldn't believe it, her kind hearted, happy goof ball of a friend turns into some kind of sex fiend. "So where's Chichi, why isn't she here? She is after all married to the guy."

"That's just it; she has elected you to take her place for the week."

"WHAT?" Bulma screamed into the phone.

Goku's head tilted a little, "Bulma, are you all right? Did Piccolo say something to upset you?"

She forced a smile and waved it off, "No, no. Just something he said surprised me is all." Bulma turned away, putting her back to her friend and bending over slightly and lowered her voice into an angry whisper. "You tell that harpy that she had better get her ass back here right now, I am not going to take the fall for this. Goku is my friend, that is all. This is her mess, she married him its up to her to take responsibility."

"Don't do anything that might arouse his hormones, such as yelling at him. Try to stay calm. Just leave Bulma, leave right now. Don't let him catch you. If you manage to get away he will come after Chichi as she is the one his hormones really want." The phone went silent and a dial tone was heard.

"Piccolo, you jerk!" She shouted while slamming the receiver down.

"Bulma?" Goku said from right behind her, and she yelped jumping into the air to almost trip over her feet as she had moved back from him. "Is everything all right?"

"Heh, heh, everything's fine," Bulma rubbed the back of her neck. '_Not yelling at Goku is virtually impossible. How am I going to get around this?'_ "You know, I can't stay for breakfast, I should get going. My parents and Yamcha are probably worried about me." '_Vegeta would never be worried about me.'_ That was why she didn't include him in her excuse. She turned to walk away.

Goku was confused and he scratched the back of his head, "Uh, aren't you going to stay here with me all week, that's what Chichi told me anyway. She said you were going to remain here and keep me company since she had to go and visit her father with Gohan and Piccolo was driving her."

Stopping short, Bulma turned part way around. "Did she now? Well I hate to break it you but she lied." Bulma said between gritted teeth. She saw Goku's face fall and he actually looked irritated.

"Chichi doesn't lie," Goku said, his hands at his sides tightening into fists. "You need to apologize for saying that. Chichi has never told a lie in her life."

"Ah, okay, okay. I'm sorry." There was no way Chichi was going to back up her story that's for sure, So Bulma apologized so quickly because of what Piccolo had said on the phone. "As much fun as it could be hanging out with you for a whole week, I just can't, Goku. I have many things to do." She had to get out of that house right now.

"You're breaking your promise to your best friend?" Goku sounded shocked.

Bulma's eyes closed and she sighed in deep, feeling guilty. Why should she feel guilty? This was all Chichi's doing. "Look Goku, I never promised I would hang out with you all week. Really I didn't. And I thought Krillin was your best friend, I can go get him for you. He's only over at Roshi's."

Goku humpfed, "Why should I believe you anyway, you couldn't even ride the nimbus cloud. Only pure hearted people can ride on it."

"Hey!" Bulma spun around angry and immediately covered her mouth, '_oh no, it slipped.'_ She groaned and couldn't even stop herself. He was just making her so frustrated. How dare he say that! "That's not fair. I was a spoiled brat when I was younger. In fact I'm still spoiled and I'm still a brat. That was the only reason I couldn't ride your stupid cloud. I would never intentionally hurt you or break any promises to you. I never made any promises to Chichi for you this week!"

Goku looked away from her for a minute as his heart beat sped up, sure she had mentioned Krillin, but right now a visit from him wasn't as appealing as Bulma staying with him for the week. For some reason the thought of Krillin was irritating him, very much so.

"You've really insulted me, Goku. Some friend you are. I'm going home." Bulma turned and headed for the door.

"No!" And Goku moved.

Bulma had only managed to open the door and stare in irritation, "Where is my air car?" when Goku appeared in front of her. "AH!" She stepped back, "you're in the way, please move."

"Don't go home, Bulma. Stay here." He blocked the doorway with his body and crossed his arms over his massive chest.

It felt like ice was crawling up her spine, "uh, please move?" Bulma watched as he simply shook his head and she took another step back. "I can't stay here, Goku. I'm needed at home."

"No you're not." Goku wasn't smiling and his voice had dropped to an almost dark tone. "Your parents know you leave for days on end without contacting them so they don't worry and that leaves Yamcha, and he's too busy trying to prove himself better than Vegeta, and you know that guy doesn't need you around. So you're just better off here, keeping me company until Chichi, Gohan and Piccolo get back."

Bulma cleared her throat, trying to keep her nerves. "Well why not go after Chichi, I mean can't you visit her with her father too? Why didn't she bring you along?"

"She said I needed a break, to relax a little bit and I don't know, I didn't think about going with them." He dropped his arms from his chest and his face took on a thoughtful appearance since he was deciding something.

"Well see, there you go. You can relax with her, and you know she's way better than me since she's your wife. The love of your life, right? Wouldn't that be better to stay with her than just a good friend?" Bulma's spirits lifted as she figured she was getting through to him.

Goku turned his head and looked outside. He could go after Chichi, Bulma was right that it was probably best if he was relaxing with his family. "Hmm, you know—?" He turned back around and she was gone. He didn't even hear her move and he had excellent Sayian hearing. "Bulma, where'd ya go?" He sniffed the air for her scent and followed in the direction she had gone. Wait, she was going to leave!

Bulma popped the windows open in Gohan's room, and lifted her foot up on the window sill and grabbed the sides of the window to pull herself up. She had to get out of there right now, there was no time to waste. Sure Goku could get distracted, but not for too long, hopefully he was flying after Chichi right now.

"Bulma!" Goku's voice yelled from the doorway of Gohan's room.

She yelped and almost lost her footing. She had no such luck.

"Don't do it, stay where you are." His tone was actually threatening.

"Goku, go after your wife. You don't need me here." She said looking back at him. "See ya." Bulma jumped out the window, but a pair of arms circled around her waist while in mid air. "Hey! Let go!" She was pulled back inside. "Put me down right now, I'm warning you!" She heard chuckles as she was brought up against his chest, her feet finally touching the floor again.

"You're warning me?" He laughed again.

Bulma knew that he very well could crush her with one pinky finger, so perhaps it was best not to threaten him. "Ah well, I mean…I'm warning you cause I can get really mad, and you don't like it when I get mad."

"I don't mind, get mad." He was almost hoping she would.

"Goku, look I'll come back next week and we'll do something. I promise." That was a promise she knew she had made, not whatever Chichi had told Goku.

Goku sighed, and seeming to tighten his arms around his friend. Bulma seemed to fit perfectly against him and he inwardly smiled. "Can't next week, have to get back to training to defeat the androids. Why do you want to go home? You always have more fun around me anyway."

"Well at least let go then." Bulma took a deep breath, her friend was really starting to worry her. She gave the impression that she was going to stay.

"Mmm, okay." Goku said characteristically and dropped his arms from around her.

She had to try everything to get away, once Goku was back to normal he would probably understand why she was trying to trick him. Does he even know he's like this? Normally he wouldn't mind her leaving, no matter what Chichi promised. Bulma tried to take off to make it to hall but she felt Goku quickly grab the back waist of her shorts before she could get too far. It seemed with very little force from him and with one hand, hauled her off her feet and flung her not to hard where she landed with a very unlady like grunt on the bed. She didn't have any time to react as Goku was now on top of her, he was straddling her waist but his weight was not on her, only his hands were holding down her shoulders and that seemed to keep her where she was.

"That wasn't very nice, Bulma. You tried to trick me." Goku said scolding, staring her in the eyes. Seeing her shocked expression. "You were still going to leave after you promised Chichi you would stay all week and that you do anything to help me out while she was gone."

"Goku, I never agreed to stay here! I honestly didn't!" Bulma said in panic now. "You have to believe me!" It probably wouldn't make much difference since to her it was just like kicking a brick wall, but she tried to bring her knee up to bash him in the back or anywhere she could reach, yet he anticipated that and actually pressed his weight down on her so she could hardly move. "Ugh, get off!"

"No!" His eyes narrowed. "Stop trying to get out of your promise!" Goku demanded hotly, his pulse raced and his breathing increased. He wanted her to keep pushing him like this, it felt great. Whenever he felt like this Chichi would only argue a little, why was that? Bulma here who was just his friend and not his mate was really heating his blood.

"Look, you know me. Don't you think if I would have agreed in remaining here all week I wouldn't be denying it and I'd actually do it. Why do you automatically assume your wife told you the truth about this? I don't lie either!" Bulma didn't want to know why he was so quiet all of a sudden, what elevated more fear was the fact of his light growling. "And would you stop that?"

"Stop what?" He paused in his growling and started up again.

"That growling, Stupid. That's what!"

Goku snickered, "Do you like yelling at me?"

She gasped, having completely forgot about not doing that. "Uh…no I don't, I hate yelling at you. You just don't listen." Bulma cleared her throat nervously. "I gotta get going, so you need to move yourself off of me." She said in the most calm sweet voice she could manage and saw his brow arch and her calmness didn't last long and she flew into a panicked rage. "Goku, didn't you hear what I said? Get off me right now!"

Yes, that was what he wanted. Her reactions were so predictable, and without warning he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his.

Bulma's eyes widened large and she froze for an instant, a shocked sound erupted from her throat. She quickly regained her senses and turned her head away losing the contact of him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What's the matter, you never wanted to do that before?"

Bulma's jaw dropped and he seemed to shift forward and she shut it instantly, he might have taken that as an invitation. "No, I haven't! You can't just do that, I know you have very little manners as it is, but you have Chichi, she'll kill you!"

"Chichi's not here right now." He said darkly. Goku's eyes were heated, "But you're here."

"Listen here, this ain't gonna fly, Goku. I'm sorry, but I have no intention on assisting with this _kind_ of help." She tried twisting out of his grasp but he seemed to tighten it. "This is what you have Chichi for, go and get her to do this. Now let me up, please?" Bulma begged. "Don't you see, she set this whole thing up! She had to of. Nothing makes any sense, Goku, and you aren't acting like my good friend, you're behaving badly." She struggled again, "She made it so I would wake up here and she wouldn't have to go through with this." The certainly didn't sound very believable in her own ears. Chichi really did it this time; hopefully Goku would see reason and let her up.

"And people say I have a wild imagination."

She groaned, "You just don't want believe it. Now I'm gonna say this one last time…" Not that it will get her anywhere because there's not much she can threaten Goku with. "…Get off of me, go find Chichi."

"Bulma, there's no need to be so worried you know. I just want to spend time with my friend. We haven't done that in so long and I want to do that right now." Goku said with a smile and a tone that was somewhat disturbing to Bulma.

Bulma swallowed hard, "Goku, it's very thoughtful that you want to spend time with me, like we did when we were younger but—" She was interrupted by Goku's laughter, it wasn't harsh or loud, but it was definitely something that she did not want to hear.

"Our friendship is about to get a lot deeper, whether you want it to or not." Goku said with a smile and a sweet voice that made Bulma's blood run cold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for this episode. The next one is definitely gonna be one of the darker ones and things will really heat up. So until next time then readers.

Please review, it's not that hard to do, ooh ooh. Yeah I made rhymes.

Ryoko Blue


	3. Friendship Lost

Disclaimer: If I had the money, I'd buy the entire DBZ Franchise and own it forever! But alas, I do not. Such a shame too!

Summary: After a Saiyan takes a mate, for one week during the month they tend to get overly amorous for the complete seven days. But this time Chichi will not be the one on the end of an extra excited husband, she's got a plan that will get her out of it. Of course who said that plan was the best idea?

**A/N: This episode is edited for adult content. Full uncut versions of this chapter can be found at mediaminerorg and adultfanfictionnet**

* * *

Time of the Month

Episode 3—  
Friendship Lost?

"Ha, ha, stop joking around like that, Goku. You almost had me going there." Bulma continued to laugh uncomfortably.

"What makes you think I'm joking?"

"Uh…uh, aren't you?" She felt her heart drop into her feet. "You can't be serious about what you mean, right? Come on now, we're only friends."

Goku grinned attractively which caused a faint brush of pink spread across Bulma's nose and cheeks. "There, ya see. You're at least attracted to me, your ole pal."

She pushed at him, "I'm attracted to a lot of guys, big deal!" Bulma grunted trying with everything she had to get him off her. "That means absolutely nothing."

"If it means absolutely nothing, then why are you so hesitant?" With an innocent expression, Goku shrugged, "I guess I'll never understand women."

"Why are you so willing to get close to a woman that is not your wife? That makes you a bad husband!" She hoped that worked, perhaps that will make him let her up. "You've always done the right thing, Goku. Please listen to that part of you right now. I know it's difficult, but just let me up, let me go home." Bulma pleaded, her voice raised in slight elevation.

"You wanna know a secret, Bulma?" He lowered his mouth to her ear, "a part of me has always wondered what this would be like with you. Now that there's finally a chance for me to find out, I'm gonna take it."

Bulma's hand flew and managed to land hard against the side of his face, and she could very well see the shocked expression on his face. "Think again, buddy! That is going to stay a mystery to you."

He was shocked because Bulma had never lifted a hand to him before in all the time they had known each other, not that it hurt. Goku barely felt the slap, but the fact that she had actually done it was not something he had ever expected in his whole life. Her hand again flew towards his face, yet this time he was prepared and caught her it before it made contact. "You hit me." Goku sounded barely there, still shocked about it.

"You deserved it. You're acting like an ass." She tried to pull her hand from his, but he tightened his grip so she couldn't.

His blood pounded hard in his ears, he could feel it heating in his veins to practically boiling. A slow smirk lifted at the corner of Goku's mouth, "I didn't realize you liked to play rough." He heard her gasp, and figured that probably wasn't the reaction she was hoping for.

"Are you even listening to yourself!?" She struggled again.

Goku shrugged, "You keep wasting time by talking, when—"

"Stop it, get off me. I don't want to! Leave me alone!" Bulma interrupted in a panicked rage and even though struggling did her little good, she had to try with her all to get him off her.

Why wouldn't she just let him? They were close friends after all. Goku was a little confused with his own behavior but he just could not control himself anymore. The heated driving force of whatever was inside him, it kept pushing, pushing so hard. He vaguely knew something was different about himself but he couldn't exactly recognize what though. Goku was so hot and his heart was beating so fast. When Bulma had slapped him, he felt himself harden more between his thighs, and her scent elevated to an even sweeter smell. She really was pushing him, badly and he reveled completely in it. Goku leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away from him. He grabbed her chin with one hand and pulled her face back towards his.

"Don't you dare, I mean it!" Her tone was threatening even though she was shaking badly on the inside. Goku's mouth came down on hers and she tried to twist away again while slamming her eyes shut, but he grabbed her face with both hands keeping her head still. Bulma was thinking about clamping her teeth down and biting him but thought better of it, because who knows if that would excite him more or actually anger him. Instead she took to striking at him with her hands, curling them into fists, and also trying to push at him at the same time.

There was a frustrated expression on his face when he pulled back from her that he roughly grabbed both her wrists. "Stop that, it's irritating." Goku said, his eyes narrowing. At first he did like her trying to hit him and fight against all he wanted to do, but enough was enough. "Make this easier on yourself, you won't get away from me and I know you know that. It's useless to even try." Goku replied, yanking her forward a little by her hands.

"There's no way I am going to let you do this to me!" Bulma argued.

"Why not? Out of everything I have done for you, I've protected you for years and you can't even—" He was cut off by Bulma's light growling and he nuzzled into her neck. "I didn't mean to say it like that. It's not just because of those reasons." He looked into her eyes, "I just don't have the patience for some reason to go and get Chichi. You and I are close, so—"

"No way!" Bulma thrashed around, kicking her legs and trying to pull her hands from his. She couldn't let him do this, once he was back to normal he would surely regret it and so would she. This was not right, they were only friends, nothing more. This would ruin everything.

Her knee had managed to come up and it made contact with his groin and like any other male being, Goku felt the sharp pain that caused him to freeze up for one moment, allowing her just the time she needed to push him off her and off the bed.

Jumping up from the bed, her heart pounding hard she made run for it. Making it a few steps when a hand latched around her ankle, yanking and taking her to the floor, where she fell with a hard thud on her front, briefly knocking the wind out of her. Bulma was being pulled backwards by her ankle and she heard very irritating growling coming from behind her. Bulma was roughly flipped over onto her back and her head connected with the floor where she groaned in pain.

"That hurt, Bulma." He said gruffly.

She was now looking up into Goku's angry face, as he had once again straddled her body, putting some weight on her so she couldn't move and knee him again. Bulma noticed that there was a long blue piece of cloth in his hand and that he was making a slip knot. He reached for one of her hands and Bulma moved her arms about frantically but he was faster than her and managed to grab her wrists with his large hand. With his free one, Goku was slipping his invention around her wrists and pulled it tight, not tight enough to hurt or cut off circulation, but just enough. Kneeling over her now, Goku pulled her now bound wrists up over her head and looped the long end around the leg of the bed and pulled it, stretching her arms higher over her head and managing to tie the lose end into another knot. Goku then smiled down at her terrified face, "There now, all secure?"

"That's not funny!" Bulma yelled as she kicked her legs again, but this time Goku was able to avoid a collision with that naughty knee of hers and he rested his weight on her again. "Gnnn, please don't do this."

"What are you so worried about? You're not still a virgin or anything, are you?" He blinked innocently down at her, waiting for her answer.

"No, but that's hardly the point!" She tried to shift from side to side, but couldn't budge. Bulma saw him take a deep breath and her eyes widened as his hands framed her waist.

"Oh, let me guess then." Goku flattened his hands against her waist and slid them up her sides beneath her shirt, while glancing up at the ceiling, thinking.

Her heart was hammering, and she tried to squirm away from his touch, "W…what are you guessing?" Bulma squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to hide from this situation as much as possible as she felt fingertips at the sides of her bra. _'No, no this isn't happening!' _She tugged at the fabric around her wrists, but it wouldn't tear!

"I am guessing that Yamcha was the one you were with first, and probably has been the only one no matter how many times you two split up." He grinned and leaned forward a little.

"That's none of your business!" Bulma shouted then gasped as both his hands covered over her breasts. "Stop that!"

Goku took a deep breath, "It really is nothing to be ashamed about. I mean the only one I've been with has been my mate. So we're really not so different in that area."

"Get your hands off me, right now!" Bulma demanded, but she noticed his eyes were glazed over, was he even listening to her anymore? Not that he really was to begin with.

"You're so soft, Bulma." Goku whispered looking at her face, as she once against squeezed her eyes shut which made him grin. She really was soft, but that darned bra was in the way. With quick movements, he snapped it in two and heard Bulma's whimper. "Sorry about that, but I'm sure you can afford to get another one."

Bulma tried to arch away from him, but he was keeping her firmly on the floor. "Goku, if you do this to me. We can't be friends anymore."

He lifted his head, from her throat and looked down at her. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I can't be friends with someone who would behave like this." Bulma hoped that would make him back off, because as much as she hated to think of them not being friends anymore, that was definitely what was going to happen.

Goku felt bad, he wanted them to be friends forever, and even with that very depressing prospect he just couldn't stop himself. "Well, if that's the way you feel… then it's best our relationship go out with a bang." Quite literally, he mused.

This had to be some alternate reality, this was just a dream. It had to be, there was no way that this was happening in her real life. Her best friend turning on her like this and no matter what she said or did, he was going to… Bulma slammed her eyes shut again trying to not think of this, trying to detach her thought process to what was going on but that wasn't working very well since those hands of his were arousing her, her body tingled. She choked back an involuntary moan, her body was betraying her mind, right now she hated herself.

His hands swiftly grabbed at her shorts and the button there. Undoing them, Goku in a quick move had them down and tossed over his shoulder. So many layers! Underwear is an unnecessary invention even though Chichi makes him wear them now. His heart thundered. Quickly, he had them off and like her shorts tossed over his shoulder.

Of course this wasn't the first time Goku had seen her, but he was older now and the meaning was so much different than just curiosity in why boys were different than girls. Looking up at Bulma's face he saw tears on her cheeks and her eyes closed tight. He never wanted to make her sad, or hurt her…He would make up for this, he really would.

There would be plenty of opportunities to explore her beautiful curves, but right now, Goku was really on the edge, strained and growing frustrated. He needed to have it now. He started to take down his pants.

Bulma was so tense and had never been afraid of him before, she so badly wanted to get away from this situation, but this time it was rather useless, soon the opportunity would present itself and she would take off, even on foot just to get away from him. "Go…ku…stop, please?" She begged. This is what her friend had reduced her to, a begging fool. She had always prided herself in not putting up with anything from anyone and always had control in every situation she was in, doing what she thought was best for herself. But not anymore, this time she had no control and she hated feeling like that. She had been selfish. Maybe karma finally has caught up with her and all her selfishness has brought her to this point in her life. What a cold cruel mistress fate is.

"I…I can't." Goku squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm…sorry, I can't."

* * *

He was panting hard. Lowering his head, he slowly opened his eyes seeing Bulma looking away from him and towards the wall. "Did you like that?" 

She didn't answer, she couldn't. Bulma was too ashamed of herself. She didn't want to do this but in the end…she had felt amazing and so full and got caught up in the rapture of this feeling. Bulma wanted to leave right now, she couldn't bare this, and not the victorious look no doubt would be on his face.

"Bulma?" Goku stretched across her and she closed her eyes, he nuzzled into the side of her neck, nipping lightly with his lips. "I want to know, please tell me if you liked it." He stroked her shoulder with gentle fingers.

"Untie me," was what she said.

"No." He smiled against her flesh. "You'll leave, and I don't want you to. You should know I am very glad that this happened. We have all week together until Chichi gets back. "I liked this, with you. It felt really, really good and I know you liked it, too, whether you'll admit it or not."

She couldn't stand this, how much more could he want? Piccolo's earlier words slammed into her mind… _'he has a never ending desire to copulate for all seven days.'_ Bulma choked back a sob. All week! Never ending!? No, she couldn't handle this, no more. She felt terrible, saying no and then giving into it… "Please, untie my wrists…I have to go to…the bathroom."

Goku lifted his head from her neck and glanced down suspiciously at her, a part of him was screaming it was a trick, but what if she really had to go? He really did not want to clean up a mess like that. "All right, Bulma. I'll untie you. Just don't take too long in the bathroom, because I want to feel you again."

Bulma swallowed hard as Goku reached up and tore the fabric as easy as foil. He moved off of her and she slowly sat up, rubbing her wrists. Slowly standing, she felt a little light headed and her body was still sensitive and still ever responsive. She said not a word to him and went straight to the bathroom but he was following closely behind her. There was no way she could run for the door with him so near. Entering the bathroom, Bulma closed and locked the door, pressing her back against it, she leaned her weight on the door.

Pressing her palms against her face she took a deep breath. She needed to think of something, a plan. She had to get out of here. The small frosted glass picture window caught her attention.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode. Sorry it took forever for an update, but I have been soooo busy. So what do you think, will Bulma be able to escape, or what do you think will happen, I'd love to hear your thoughts. 

Thanks for reading

Ryoko Blue


	4. Her Decision

Disclaimer: It's a shame I don't own DBZ, Goku should be mine!!!

Summary: After a Saiyan takes a mate, for one week during the month they tend to get overly amorous for the complete seven days. But this time Chichi will not be the one on the end of an extra excited husband, she's got a plan that will get her out of it. Of course who said that plan was the best idea?

**This episode was edited for adult content, for the uncut version you can find them at adultfanfictionet, mediaminerorg**.

* * *

Time of the Month  
Episode 4— Her Decision

Goku's arms were folded across his chest as he leaned up against the wall, waiting for Bulma to come out of the bathroom. How long did it take to use the toilet? Honestly…

He turned towards the closed door and tapped on the wood, "Bulma?" There was no answer. Suspicion crawled up the back of his neck like a spider and his eyes narrowed. Goku banged louder on the door and pressed his ear to it, listening for any noise. It was silent. His temper spiked and he grabbed the door knob and ripped it off. Pushing the door open, he was standing in the archway of an empty bathroom, the window open and the pink curtains swaying in the breeze. "Bulma!!"

She raced through the trees, her heart thundering powerfully in her breast from fear of being caught. Bulma was half naked from the waist down but couldn't care less at the moment. It was more of a necessity to get away. She pushed her way through the brush, the tree branches and bushes scraping her as she went along creating small lightly bleeding cuts all over her body. She just had to get to a street, a road, even another house!

What she wouldn't give for an air car right about now. Bulma ran and ran, exhausting herself. She slowed to a stop and pressed her hand against the trunk of a tree struggling to catch her breath. It was at that moment she remembered something very important. Goku was like a blood hound, he could follow her scent. That was if he was even chasing her. She sure hoped, wished and begged that he didn't want to waste the time and would just go after Chichi… '_Ooooh Chichi is so dead when I get my hands on her!'_

"Bulma!"

She yelped, hearing his voice but not seeing him, which meant he was close but not close enough yet. He was chasing after her, the jerk! Why was he chasing after her and not going after Chichi? It made no sense! She needed to find a hiding place, something until dark. No doubt by then he would have gotten hungry and would give up the search. Spotting a hot spring she dashed over to it. Looking behind her back before kneeling before the heated waters, Bulma reached into the pool and grabbed large handfuls of mud. The first thing to do was hide her scent. That would definitely throw him off and buy her some time.

She scooped the mud out and started spreading it all over her skin, her face too. Her heart continued to pound and her hands shook from nervousness. Reaching down she grabbed another handful of mud and took a deep breath…this would be worth it, she plopped it atop her beautiful aqua hair. This was no time to worry about vanity, she had to hide. When she felt she was sufficiently covered in mud, Bulma raced to hide in some of the bushes at an angle where she could see everything coming and going.

It wasn't much longer until a pair of feet attached to thick legs beneath orange pants landed on the ground. Bulma swallowed hard, her heart fiercely pounding.

"I know you're here somewhere, Bulma." Goku said irritated. He had not wanted to chase her down. Why couldn't she just stay with him, was it really so difficult? He supposed she had forgotten that he could track her power level as well as scent. Her scent, he lost that awhile back. Goku wondered how she was able to do that, to blend in with the wildlife. So right now it was her power level he was tracking.

Reaching up and scratching the back of his head, Goku glanced around the hot spring. She was here, he could feel it. But where exactly was it she was hiding? Glancing down, he spotted globs of mud on the grassy ground. It hadn't been raining yet, so there would be no mud. He smirked and had an idea of how she was able to hide her scent. People often mistaken his good hearted nature and carefree views as stupidity, but if anyone ever cared to pay attention, they would have realized that he was far from stupid. Goku turned his head sharply, towards a leafy bush and finding a pair of blue eyes peaking out at him.

"Found ya." He grinned mischievously, and seeing those eyes widen made his blood heat red hot…

"Gohan, time for lunch!" Chichi yelled out the back yard window of her father's house. She saw her boy drop down from the sky and rush towards the door with Piccolo moving to rest beneath a tree for what she assumed was meditation.

The door burst open and Gohan ran right inside to the table where a mountain of food awaited him. "Mom, are you sure Dad can't come? I mean, we need him to help us with the training, we're losing valuable time."

Chichi wagged her finger at her son, "Remember what I told you, Gohan. Your father needs a little time to himself this week. I happen to think he's coming up with new strategies for your training workouts." She saw her son's face light up.

"Do you really think so?"

Shrugging, Chichi smiled. "Anything is possible." She left the kitchen. Leaning against the wall, she hung her head and sighed deeply. "If they catch on to what I have done…I know they'll never forgive me." She rubbed her hands together nervously. Hopefully, Goku isn't that smart and Bulma hasn't figured it out quite yet. Surely it is only a matter of time before she does." She said quietly to herself and turned to go talk with her father…

'_No, no, not again!'_ Bulma's mind panicked as she had been pulled out of the bushes, and Goku had her on her knees and he had kneeled down behind her, his large hands gripping her hips. "Not out here, someone might see!" Maybe that would buy her some more time.

"There's no one around for miles, you know that." Goku replied "You shouldn't have run away from me, did you think you'd get far?"

It happened fast and Bulma grabbed at the blades of grass, as her heart began pounding for another reason. She couldn't believe it, as frightened as she was of her now ex-friend, her body still allowed these feelings. No, she shouldn't be liking this, this is wrong!

It was so intense that Bulma lowered her face to the grass and her eyes shut tighter as she gripped the blades of grass, her fingers digging into the dirt.

Panting and leaning back a little, Goku reached up with a tired hand and pressed the pressure point in Bulma's neck, causing her to fall unconscious. He needed to make sure she wouldn't run away again, it was then he remembered that nice rope in his closet. Goku wondered why that was in there as it had made no sense to him. But now that there was a need for it, he was darn lucky it was there.

It was time to go home.

There was darkness all around her, Bulma couldn't see anything. She heard a voice and then another. They were both very familiar. Feeling was coming back into her limbs and she groaned right on the edge of awake. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was lying on her back, and staring up at the ceiling. '_Oh no! I'm back here!'_ She rushed to sit up and could hear voices coming from out the door. One of them was Goku's and the other was Yamcha's! '_Oh!'_ This was her chance to really get away. "Ya—" Her voice sounded scratchy and her throat was sore. Bulma threw back the blankets and jumped up from the bed. Something tugged on her ankle. A rope was tied around it! It was not allowing her to move very far from the bed. "What is this!?" She tried untying it, but the knot was so tight that she couldn't even get her fingers to work at it. "No, no!"

Goku smiled at Yamcha, but was hiding how he was truly feeling at seeing this other man come in here looking for Bulma. Right now and he didn't really know why, but Yamcha was really irritating him. "Yeah, she's been here. Bulma's sleeping right now though. She had arranged with Chichi to keep me company while my family was off visiting her father."

Yamcha rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I thought maybe something was wrong." He shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "She hadn't been home in the last two nights and that's just not like her nowadays. But now that I know that she's here with you, man. There's really nothing to worry about. You two haven't spent any time together for a long time. I think this'll be good for your relationship."

"That's what I thought, too." Goku grinned.

"Well I better go, when Bulma wakes up will you tell her I stopped by and for her to give me a call?" Yamcha walked out the door.

"Well the two of us have been pretty busy, but I could tell her you stopped by." Goku said glaring at the back of Yamcha's head.

"Great!"

Bulma rushed to the window, looking out seeing Yamcha heading to his air car. He was leaving! No! She saw Goku walk out behind him and the two were talking and smiling. She tried to open the window, but it wouldn't budge. "What's wrong with this window!?" Bulma yelled. She pounded frantically on the glass, maybe Yamcha would hear it down there. "Yamcha! Yamcha! Don't leave, no!" She yelled at the top of her lungs but it didn't seem like that idiot was hearing her.

Yamcha jumped into the driver's seat and waved to Goku, "If Bulma needs anything I'll bring it right over."

"Sure thing." Goku said with his false smile as Yamcha started the engine and drove the air car away from the house. As soon as he was out of sight, Goku let his smile fall into a small sneer. No one was going to try and take Bulma away yet, he wasn't done. Besides, she had promised Chichi she would stay and he wasn't going to let her back out of a promise, what kind of a friend would he be if he let other friends break their promises?

"No, no." Bulma said softly and leaned her forehead against the glass, closing her eyes. Her only hope of rescue just drove away, that idiot! Why didn't he look around to see if anything was wrong? What did Goku even say to him?

Goku's voice cleared from the archway of his and Chichi's room and Bulma slowly turned her head. "Yamcha was just here."

"I know, I saw." She sighed and turned around facing Goku's direction. "What's the meaning of this?" She kicked her leg out, showing him her ankle tied with the rope.

"I can't have your running off again, it's only a precaution." Goku crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you even know the meaning of that word?" Bulma insulted with narrowed eyes.

His brow arched and he rolled his eyes. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say, Bulma."

"Oh yeah, well this isn't a very nice thing to do." She pointed down at her tied ankle. "Let me go, Goku."

Stepping into the room, Goku walked over to her, stopping directly before her. "We already went over this, many times. I need you to stay with me."

"Goku, this is stupid! I'm not some prisoner or plaything you can just mess around with." Bulma crossed her arms over her breasts and looked towards the window.

Goku reached out and placed his hand on her forearm. "I know that."

"Then untie me." She demanded, not doing anything that would remove his hand from her arm as she knew that it would do little good.

"I can't, you'll run away again." He stared down at her pink painted toes and stepped closer to her.

"Why are you so insistent on me staying here with you? Please help me to understand what is going through your mind?" Bulma asked with actual concern. "This isn't like you. I've known you for a long time and I know you're not cruel or demanding like this."

He sighed and started stroking her arm with gentle fingers, "I don't know what's wrong with me, Bulma. I just feel different today, and yesterday too. I wish I could describe what it is I'm feeling, I just don't know how to." Goku looked up, into Bulma's azure eyes. "I know Chichi is going to be angry with me for all of this, but I can't stop myself. Something in me really needs you, as you are here and my very good friend, or was my good friend. I don't know." He dropped his head again. "I'm sorry about yesterday, outside near that hot spring." Goku was actually feeling ashamed of his behavior. "I don't want you to go, so I can't untie you." He moved back from her suddenly, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He walked towards the doorway.

"As if I have any choice in the matter!" Bulma bit out tightly while Goku left the room.

Bulma groaned, rubbing at her face with her hands and roughly plopped down on the bed. She did in fact realize she was still nude from the waist down, but at this point in time she couldn't care less… Goku had already seen what friends were not permitted to see, there was no point in being modest now.

Fifteen minutes later, Goku returned with a plate of ham, corn, strawberries and a bread roll. A glass of orange juice was in his left hand. He approached the bed with his items. "You haven't had food in two days. I figured you're pretty close to starving." Goku held the plate out to her.

Looking up at him and then at the plate of food and glass of juice in his hand, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You didn't put anything in it, did you?"

Goku actually looked insulted. "What kind of a jerk do you take me for? I wouldn't drug you. I'm not that low."

Bulma reached up and took the plate and glass from his hands, "Well how should I know? I never thought you would rape me either. But there have been a lot of unpleasant surprises forced upon me here."

Sitting down next to her, Goku watched as she began to eat her food. Had it really been that bad for her? He thought that she would warm up and enjoy being with him. He didn't realize how serious the situation had been. "Bulma, I'm sorry."

She looked at him and shook her head, swallowing a bit of the ham she had bitten off. "I can't forgive you." Bulma continued to eat quietly.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against her shoulder. "You smell good."

"Do you even realize that I could get pregnant from this?" She stared at her half eaten plate. She just wasn't very hungry.

Goku grabbed the plate from her and placed it on the floor with the now empty glass. "You're not fertile yet, so you don't need to worry about that right now."

"What are you doing now?" Bulma asked, slightly nervous as she gazed down at her lap.

Smiling lightly, Goku leaned in and pressed his lips against her shoulder. "I want to touch you." He whispered.

Bulma's eyes widened and her heart started to race. "But I don't want you to."

"Yes you do, your scent just told me so." He grinned against her flesh, "Don't fight me on it, just let me."

Swallowing hard, Bulma couldn't believe it. Did she actually want him to? That was impossible, wasn't it? "Oh…I…this is…so wrong."

"No it's not." He panted. "You don't need to think it's wrong, we're good friends you know. So it is far from wrong. You've always trusted me, why is it so hard to trust me with this?"

Bulma squeaked and closed her eyes completely, not able to voice her comment.

Goku's gaze dropped to her full lips and he couldn't wait as he covered them with his own. This time she didn't pull away...

* * *

Goku let her breathe as she panted hard trying to regain her breath and sense of mind. 

"See how good it can be for you if you don't fight against me?" He said, resting his chin against her damp forehead. Goku felt her hands lightly grip his arms, he wasn't sure if Bulma was going to push him from her or pull him closer. She seemed very unsure. Goku would discover what Bulma enjoyed most of all, but first he would take care of her meal dishes. "I'm going to take care of your dishes and then I'll be back." He pulled back from her, but she clutched his arms tighter. "What's the matter?"

Bulma didn't know what was the matter with her as she was trying to will her heartbeat to slow down. It started to feel…lonely when he attempted to move away from her. "Don't go yet." She couldn't believe those words actually fell from her lips.

Goku tilted his head to the side, regarding her. "I'll be right back." He said with promise while he pulled her forward and into him, where he wrapped his arms around her small form, holding her close. He lowered his face into her hair. "Are you all right, Bulma? Is it okay if I go and take care of your dishes now? I don't want to attract ants."

She felt a little odd, why would she want him to stay here instead of leave her alone? Something was wrong and she shifted back from him, her head lowered, feeling angry with herself. "Do what you want, I don't care." She said tightly.

Goku was used to her mood swings like this, one moment she would be happy and giggling and the next she would be as mad as a hornet and try to knock people's heads off. Getting up off the bed, he reached for the dirty dishes and left the room with them.

Flomping back onto the bed, Bulma stared up at the ceiling, she swung her arm up and over her forehead. The next chance she got, she would run away again. She really did not want to analyze what she was feeling right now, and just needed to escape. Sighing deeply, Bulma closed her eyes for a moment.

Her eyes popped open, it was dark, the room was silent except for the light snoring behind her. She felt a weight on her and glanced down to see Goku's arm limply wrapped around her. Bulma turned her head slightly, seeing that Goku was asleep. This was it, she could try and escape! Slowly and very carefully, she gripped Goku's arm and nervously, her heart was ready to jump into her feet as she lifted his arm from her body and gently moved it so it was by her side instead. Bulma pulled the blankets back and was ready to do battle with that nasty rope that was tied around her ankle.

When she looked down, she was shocked to find no rope there. Ha-ha! Goku was such a fool! She was going to escape now and he would never even know it. She would be home for sure by morning. Bulma swung her legs over the side of the bed, she remembered that her shorts were still in Gohan's room. She would go there first to retrieve them. Placing her feet silently on the floor, Bulma slowly stood as to not shift the mattress, she was sure any movement would wake Goku up.

She took one step and turned her head, taking one last glance at Goku. What she saw there made her feel really guilty about trying to escape. Bulma turned completely around and kneeled down beside the bed, looking down at the young man that was once her friend. They had been through so much together. He was usually so innocent and gentle. This recent behavior, it was scary and strange, not like him at all. Goku was sleeping peacefully that he didn't even seem dangerous, but this man, this Saiyan man could crush anyone and anything with just one finger. He had never used his strength against the weak, he usually stood up for the weak and suffering, doing everything in his power possible to protect. But right now, his hormones were making him act terribly and do things he normally wouldn't. How could Chichi abandon him like this? Just what kind of a wife was she to do that to someone she supposedly loved in his time of great need.

Stretching her fingers forward, Bulma softly threaded her fingers through Goku's hair, which despite its appearance was really quite soft. She was his friend, his good friend. "You really do need me, don't you?" She whispered so quietly that she almost didn't even hear herself speak. "You're confused and it doesn't help that Chichi left you to suffer with this horrid condition alone. Well not alone she somehow got me to stick it out here with you. What kind of a friend had I been to not see that you really do need me?"

Biting her lower lip, Bulma stared at the mattress for a moment and then glanced back up at the peaceful sleeping Goku. Making her decision, she got up from the floor and crawled back into the bed with Goku and snuggled into him. "I'm going to hate myself after this week is over." She whispered to herself. Closing her eyes, Bulma rested her head against the pillow.

A soft smile spread across Goku's face as he opened one eye and seeing her there. He had been awake the whole time and was just waiting to see what Bulma was going to do. He wasn't an idiot, he knew she would attempt an escape from him. He was very relieved that she had decided against that. Did this mean that she would willingly spend the rest of the week with him and like this? She was putting herself aside for him? How completely generous and grand she is. Goku was never going to take their friendship for granted ever again.

Closing his eyes again, he shifted closer to her. His arm went around her and pulled her so close. Goku nuzzled his face into her neck and breathed in her beautiful scent. Tomorrow was going to be different, there wouldn't be anger or fighting…well that might not be true, Bulma not getting angry at him was impossible and he smiled to himself.

He couldn't wait for the morning light.

* * *

Well that's it for episode 4. I hope it was all to your liking? There's much more to come with Goku and Bulma, stay tuned to find out just what I have in store for my favorite DBZ alternate pairing. 

Thanks for reading,

Ryoko Blue


End file.
